robotchickenfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcription:Go Go Gadget Killing Machine
(To start the sketch, Penny and Brain are eating some muffins and blueberries for breakfast and Inspector Gadget comes over.) Penny: Good morning, Uncle Gadget. Gadget: Oh, muffins! Go Go Gadget Butter Knife! (His hat opens, but the Gadget Umbrella comes out and pushes everything off of the table.) Wowsers... (Penny sighs, and Brain says, "Oh, boy...".) Gadget: over to a cupboard Time to replace that arm. it and pulls out a box of parts labelled: 'Cyberdyne" Penny: "Cyberdyne"? Uncle Gadget, why aren't you using your normal parts? Gadget: Not to worry, Penny. I'm always on duty! Penny: Brain, embarrassed That's totally not what I asked... (Gadget installs the Cyberdyne parts; then we snap to a satellite hovering in orbit near Earth.) Skynet Satellite: voice Skynet is online. (The satellite beams a transmission to Gadget, who begins acting oddly, his eyes turning bright red.) Penny: nervous Uncle Gadget, are you all right? Uncle Gadget? (After a scanner forms over his eyes, we cut to its point of view - a red display with a variety of messages and scans coming up. As the word: "TERMINATE" flashes on the bottoms, we zoom up to Penny.) Gadget: Must...terminate! Go Go Gadget Circular Saw! (Gadget's hat opens to produce a massive sawblade on a mechanical tendril. Penny and Brain flee in terror as the saw cuts the table in half. Meanwhile, in Dr. Claw's hideout, a remarkably lethargic-looking MAD Cat lies on the desk in front of the monitor, wheres Dr. Claw watches what has happened so far.) Dr. Claw: With Skynet online, Gadget is under my complete control, and I'll use him to wipe out my true nemesis: that meddling twelve-year-old niece of his! (He evily laughs, and then gasps when the phone rings, making him answer it.) Hello? Yes, this is Dr. Claw. to pet MAD Cat What did the tests explain about the diarrhea? again'' No, no, the meds don't seem to... oh, dear. Feline leukemia? How long does he have? (''The words have barely left his mouth when MAD Cat slides off of the table, dead. The next shot is of Gadget's van, with Penny and Brain running up to it.) Penny: I'm too young to have a license, Brain. You drive; you're a dog. (They speed off in the van, with Gadget giving chase on his Gadget Legs. Inside the van, Penny uses her computer book.) Penny: I'll plot us a map to safety.'' in annoyance ''Who bookmarked dog-on-dog porn in my browser?! grins As if I have to ask... (Behind the Gadget Van, Gadget produces a lasso from his head that grabs the van's coupling, leaving Gadget hanging on.) Brain: Roh, crap... Penny: Better take evasive action, Brain! (The Gadget Van changes into the Gadgetmobile and drags Gadget through the city, crashing him into two garbage cans and a postbox before a limo runs him over; then he speeds into a telephone pole collapses and a fire hydrant shoots out water. Just when the Gadgetmobile reaches a dead end, Brain screeches it to a stop, crashing Gadget into the back. A few seconds later, Brain abruptly backs up over him, making Penny worried.) Penny: Brain, that's still Uncle Gadget! We need to remember that deep down inside- (Gadget appears in front of the car, with some of his mechanical parts showing through his human skin, making Penny shriek in fright.) Penny: Ram that son of a bitch! (Brain rams Gadget into the wall, pushing him into a factory. Then Penny and Brain get out of the car and fearfully approach the pile of rubble they knocked him into.) Penny: Uncle Gadget, say something! (Gadget stands up, ready to kill. Penny and Brain yelps in alarm back up near a trashcan, and Chief Quimby pops out, holding a document of some kind.) Chief Quimby: I have a mission for Gadget. Penny: with an idea Perfect! document, crumples it up, and tosses it into the trashcan with the Chief still inside Cheif Quimby: Wait, wait, wait - that message will self-destruct! Penny: trashcan, turning it over to one side, and kicking it towards Gadget No, duh! (The can collides with Gadget, and they both explode while Penny and Brain breathe a sigh of relief. However, Gadget emerges from the flames, reduced to a Terminator-esque mechanical endoskeleton.) Gadget: malfunctioning A-al-l-lways on duty, -ways on d-d-duty! Penny: disbelief Please, Uncle Gadget, no! (Penny and Brain run towards a hydraulic press, crawling to the other side to reach the controls. Gadget continues to pursue, randomly listing off various gadgets, until he gets to between the press.) Gadget: Go Go, Go Go Gadget Mallet! Go Go Gadget S-s-s-s-skis! Go-Go-Go-Go Gadget Backhair Tri-Tri-Trimmer! Go Go Gad...get Pizza Cutter! Go...Gadget Nail Clipper! Penny: regret Sorry, Uncle... a button that activates the hydraulic press Gadget is still between by the time he reaches the two Gadget: Go Go G- Roller Skates, Disco Ball, Roller Skates, Disco Ball! Go-Go-Go-Go-Go-Go Gadget...Flipstick! from the pressure Penny: Well, at least that's over. (Suddenly, Gadget's arm pops out of the press and proceeds to strangle Brain. Penny gasps and tries to get it off by banging the arm with a metal pipe. We then fade' to a scene where Penny and Brain are in a Jeep, getting gas from a gas station.)'' '''Brain: babbling Station Owner: What did he just say? Penny: ominously He says there's a storm coming in... Station Owner: sighs I know. off (A camera clicks next to Penny, where a little boy is holding it and an undeveloped photo of her.) Boy: Give me four dollars for this photo, or my father will beat me. (Penny, exasperated, kicks him out of view.) Penny: Go Go Gadget Foot. (She and Brain drive off, and after the ending credits, we see Dr. Claw and several other men gathered at a funeral for MAD Cat.) Dr. Claw: I... just want to say a few words if I may. a list and shakes one of his fists Next time, Gadget! Next tiiiiiiiime! Category:Transcriptions